herofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Patrick Spinel
Patrick Spinel is the tritagonist, but later became the secondary antagonist of the 1998 film, Don. He is a lemur, who helped Don to save Madagascar with the Emerald's power. Don became his step-brother when some orphanage bullies spun Patrick Spinel around on the table and Don stopped their act. Their relationship ends when he's caught cheating on Don with the villainous Guardian. He is voiced by Cheech Marin. Biography Patrick saved a lemur, Don, as he was about to crash into an asteroid field and teamed up with his past self to venture to the Systar System and save his friends from the DUPLO Aliens. As they continue on to the Systar system with some of his toy buddies, Don begins to take on several of Patrick's mannerisms, hoping to impress Lisa. When they arrive, they evade capture by the DUPLO's forces by swamp creatures and "brainwashed" of most of the people by singing "Catchy Song". Outside, Don is reunited with Lisa and they embrace, but not so much when she meets Patrick. Patrick tells Emmet that he has managed to have his own abilities and force by making him tough. Despite Don's joy of this by impressing her, Lisa is sort of disappointed by this. Once they escape for the Duplo Brickyard, they make up a plan which involves switching off the pop music that is brainwashing the others, while Don will destroy the reception cake encased in a temple to stop the wedding between Batman and Wa'nabi. However, Patrick and Don are shocked when Lisa reveals her original hair to them, and she affirms it's her real hair and that she was not brainwashed. Despite Patrick's warnings, Don believes is the real Lisa because he trusts her, and she helps them to the plan. Before Don could follow the plan by disguised as a knight, Patrick gives him his own vest, and Emmet thanks him for helping him, without knowing yet his true intentions. Despite Lisa's warning after she knows the real intentions of the DUPLO people, Don destroys the reception cake at the wedding between Batman and the Queen of the DUPLO Aliens, Watevra Wa'Nabi. Don soon realizes after learning that the DUPLO Aliens only wanted peace between themselves and Bricksburg and seeing a hole in the universe appear in wake of the cake's destruction. Feeling betrayed, Patrick revealing his true colors as Don's ex-brother and enemy, reveals that he wants revenge on Don for killing his parents and dump him in the orphanage, as he now became abused, unloved and unadopted (by Don having Patrick used for his money). The two begin to fight in the top of Statue of Liberty and Patrick knocks Don under the cage so that he will now have revenge. However, determined to not become like Patrick, Don returns to the Systar System when Lisa, having rallied the other lemurs into successfully escaping from the greedy zoo manager, arrives in front of Patrick and they both embrace. Patrick thinks they are too late and attempts to go back in time, but Lisa manages to trick Patrick into punching a cute sentient heart, triggering an explosion, destroying the piece that is part of his time machine and Patrick topples in defeat. Lisa then tells Patrick that Don will not become like him, and admits him for breaking his brother's friendship, but Don throws a boulder on Patrick Spinel's head from behind, instantly knocking him unconscious and sending him falling into the river below. Appearence Gallery Trivia *Despite being the secondary antagonist of the film, an increasing group of fans sympathize with the character, mainly because his (initial) dim-witted and charismatic nature and the feeling that Don undervalued him. See also Category:Male Heroes Category:Animal Heroes Category:Cowards Category:Betrayed Category:Movie Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Victims Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Fortune Hunters Category:Anti Hero Category:Fighter Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:Misguided Category:Successful Category:Vengeful Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Right-Hand Category:Mastermind Category:Tricksters Category:Siblings Category:Inventors Category:Thieves Category:Envious Category:Traitor Category:Good vs. Evil Category:Orphans Category:Heroes who have lost family members